In a manufacturing process of industrial products, for example, storage structures are used to temporarily store raw materials, intermediate products, etc. while they wait for the next process, etc., or to store finished products. An example of such storage structure is disclosed in JP Publication of Application No. 2003-171004 (the reference numerals in brackets in the present background section are those used in this reference). This storage structure has a plurality of columns (column members (21)), and outside surface panels (external wall panels (23)) each located to extend between two mutually adjacent columns to form outer walls. In this storage structure, each outside surface panel is held between columns and outward-side pressing members attached to the columns (pressing members (18) and slot engaging members (19)) and is fixed on the outer side of the columns (see FIG. 13 of the reference.)
However, because of how the outside surface panels are fixed, the installing and removal of the outside surface panels have to be performed outside the storage structure. This made it impossible to remove outside surface panels once the storage structure was installed depending on the location in which the storage structure was installed. For example, when an additional component needs to be installed inside the storage structure, it is sometimes convenient to temporarily remove an outside surface panel in order to make that installation work possible and/or efficient. However, if the storage structure is installed close to an external structure, no work space would be available between such external structure and the storage structure, which makes it practically impossible to perform work from the outside of the storage structure and thus to remove the outside surface panel.